In Which Life Is
by cabriolet
Summary: A strange mishap turned Yukio into a girl. This caused everyone to question their feelings for her.?/Fem!Yukio.
1. You can't tell a snake to get a room

(1) You can't tell a snake to get a room, but at least you should apologize

Disclaimer: Kato Kazue kazurok owns Ao no Exorcist  
>AN: I actually write something not depressing, gee. Non-established Romance. Basically, I'm kinda stuck with 'Not The Answer I Should Know' and I saw people started to write or draw fem!Rin, then I thought; Hey, why don't I write fem!Yukio? And here is this story. This was based on Greek Mythology where Tiresias poked coupling snakes and got turned into female.

By the way, sorry, the fighting scene sucked. This chapter is kinda boring and nothing particularly interesting happen, seeing as this is only the prologue. Also short, hope I can write more for next chapter. For the time being, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think.

He cocked his guns as he lined himself up with the trees, the demon he's chasing after had exceptionally sharp sight and quick feet. The only advantage he had was that the said demon was deaf, he could make sounds as much as he liked but he couldn't risk being seen.

After waiting for some time, the demon finally turned around from where he was. Yukio used this advantage to get a perfect aim and exterminated the demon once and for all. The first bullet landed right on its eyes, rendering its sharp sight useless. The second and third ones managed to lodge themselves perfectly on its hind legs, the fifth and sixth followed after and ended up in the remaining legs. The last bullet, the seventh, pierced through its skull.

The demon let out chilly and painful howl as it collapsed to the ground. He shot another bullet just to make sure it was safe for him to move closer. He approached the demon and nudged it with his foot, it's already dead. Yukio immediately contacted the HQ, reporting that his mission was clear and requesting permission to go back.

After the request was granted, he made his way out through the woods. The trees surrounding him were tall, looming over him like impenetrable walls. It was quite and dark as well, making it even more scary that it should be. If his students were with him, he could see how they'd act, most of them would act strong and Shiemi would fail to do so. His brother then would use this to show Shiemi how strong he was.

The thoughts of his students put Yukio at ease. Not that he was scared, he just felt unsettled. As he neared the entrance of the wood, Yukio suddenly heard rustling voice from behind the bushes. He whirled around, guns ready at hands. He quietly approached the said bushes, holding his breathe back. He mentally counted to three before using his foot to revealed what was behind the bushes.

He was torn between breathing out in relief and chocking back in surprise. The cause was none other than the sight in front of him, coupling snakes. Yukio had never seen one before, and frankly speaking, he was curious. The two snakes were twisted against one another, tangled as if they were united since birth.

Yukio didn't know what spurred him to do the next action, an act he'd undoubtly regretted forever and berate himself for doing. Using one of his gun,he poked on the snakes.

Immediately, the snakes let out a loud hiss. Yukio expected the snake to lunge at him so he prepared himself for the attack. However, the snakes didn't move, they only stared at Yukio with piercing red eyes.

The young exorcist waited. After seeing the snakes would do nothing to harm him, he put his guns back and actually was about to apologize to the snake. However, he realized that apologizing to snake was a quite a silly thing to do so he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned back and continues making his way back.

It was the next act he'd regret and loathed himself for.

Yukio woke up with strange feelings down below. When he said down below, he meant the down below between his legs, not down below on his feet, he meant, oh well, you know what he meant. It was a strange feeling, like that part was burnt, which was obviously a horrifying thing, but at the same time, it felt like a bucket of ice was put there.

There was another problem, he felt strange too on the chest. No, it wasn't a strange feelings like when his father praised his job for the first time, nor was it the strange feeling he felt when something amiss was going to happen. It's a physically strange feeling. When he said physically, he meant it was a kind of feeling he got when he was injured or came in contact with something.

From the bed across, Rin was already gone, he was probably training with either Shura or Kurou. Yukio let a smile crossed his face, his brother has been working hard these days. Rin was dead serious about kicking Satan's ass and he was glad his brother was actually putting his all into something. It wasn't that Rin was incapable of being serious, more than anyone, Yukio knew his brother was more than capable in doing so. Rin just lacked motivation and some push. Maybe it wasn't just a push, he needed serious shoving to actually start something.

Yukio was cut off from his muse when he felt sharp pain across his chest. And another one across his, you know, down below. He immediately clutched his stomach, he didn't know why it was his stomach that he clutched when the pain didn't came from there. It didn't matter though because the pain immediately crawled to his whole body.

He let his body fell back to the bed with strangled cry. His whole body started to burn, his skin tingled, his inside felt like someone had turned them into mashed potatoes, his toes curled, his vision grew hazy, and he felt like someone was pounding his head repeatedly with blunt object.

As if it wasn't bad enough, the pain across his chest and, sorry, crotch intensified. Yukio let out another pained cry as he curled like a fetus while holding himself. The pain was getting more unbearable with every ticking second. He had to bite into the sheet to keep him from shouting his throat sore.

Just what the hell happened? Did he do something strange yesterday? He didn't remember putting anything strange into his mouth, all he put inside was Rin's cooking. There was no way Rin had a cooking mishap, his twin brother's had been cooking since they were kids and never once he managed to hurt anyone with his cooking. If anything, Rin's cooking would likely heal everything.

So what caused this? Was this some genetic problem that sprung out when he reached certain age? Was this the replacement of Satan's power that he didn't inherit? Somekind of side effect? Could this be a _mashou_? Again, he didn't remember being wounded by any demon lately. He had returned from most mission completely harmless. Well, maybe not completely with minor wounds but not something he couldn't handle.

Suddenly, Yukio saw a pair of red eyes and heard a loud hiss. At the same time, the pain seemed to explode, making him scream out in agony.

'Could it be?' Was the last thing he thought before he blacked out completely.


	2. Life is a bitch, it turned you into one

(2)Life is a bitch and it turned you into one

Disclaimer: Kato Kazue kazurok owns Ao no Exorcist  
>AN: Just a note, this happened after Shura revealed her identity and before they went camping when Rin's Satan's heritage was revealed. Rin is finally here! Somehow I always throw Rin so late into the story, but don't worry, he's here!

Thank you so much for the reviews! Now, onward with the story.

Rin almost got a heart attack when he heard Yukio's scream of pure agony. It caused him to lose his footing and crashed on his butt. He ignored Shura's taunt, and curses, instead, he quickly scrambled to his feet before dashing back to his and Yukio's room in the dorm.

He felt sick feeling crawled over his skin, his stomach churning, and fear slowly consuming his body. The thought of anything happened to Yukio that could make his younger twin brother scream out like that was totally unnerving. He didn't know what he'd do if something bad happened to Yukio, his last remaining family. Last time when he lost his father, Rin was barely holding himself together if it wasn't for his strong hatred for Satan and Yukio's presence to ensure him he wasn't alone.

If whatever happened to Yukio was bad enough to actually snatch his twin brother away, Rin wasn't sure if he could survive, let alone strong enough to hold himself together to defeat Satan.

The half demon heard Shura's voice calling from behind him, Kurou following not too far behind before leaping onto Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, what happened?" the familiar asked. Rin, however, was too busy worrying about what happened to his twin brother to answer. Kuro apparently sensed his worry and decided to shut up.

Rin didn't even slow down when there was a sharp turn ahead, he easily managed to turn without crashing on the wall. Shura whistled and said something alone the line of wonderful or good job, but he couldn't care less to know what she was actually saying. He practically fly over the stairs, receiving yet another compliment from Shura. When the door to his and Yukio's room was in his line of sight, Rin barged in the room, using all his strength to barge into the room.

"Yukio!" he called out, eyes immediately spotted his twin brother who was lying motionlessly on his bed. Rin prayed to the god, if God did exist, to give him strength to face whatever was happening to his brother.

Rin didn't remember when was the last time he saw Yuki's bed like this, it was a complete mess as if Yukio had been trashing around frantically on his bed. It sent a cold shiver down his spine to think that his twin brother had underwent such condition.

In two long strides, he was already standing beside his brother's bed. Using his hands, he shook the younger boy, hoping to bring him back to consciousness, "Wake up, damn it!"

When he felt the body stirred under his palm, Rin felt like all burdens he carried in his life had been lifted, it was so overwhelming that it almost brought him to tears. Yukio made strange noise with his throat before coughing altogether. Rin immediately tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder, getting worried once again.

Due to his worry, he didn't notice how Yukio's shoulders were actually less board than usual. In fact, they were slender and smaller. He also didn't notice that Yukio's voice, though only came out as strange noise, was more high-pitched than usual, it lost the deep tone that it usually carried.

And Rin must be incredibly worried that he didn't notice how Yukio's hair was slightly longer, barely reaching his shoulders. Or maybe he just hadn't seen it.

"Yukio, are you okay? Answer me, Yukio!" The said boy let out a sharp gasp and suddenly stopped coughing. His body visibly relaxed, Rin felt himself went relax at the same time.

They waited with stilled breathe until Yukio actually say something or give any respond. Rin used this opportunity to sit on the bed and cradle his younger brother properly, he let Yukio's head rest on his shoulder, tucked beneath his chin. One of his hands was holding his shoulder and the other supported Yukio's waist.

It was the exact moment when he finally realized something was wrong, something he could have realized moments ago. Was it just him or Yukio's waist was smaller? Was it just him or Yukio's shoulder was smaller too? Was it just him or Yukio weighted lighter than he should be?

"Nii-san?" he heard Yukio called him weakly, then once again, he realized something. Was it something or Yukio doesn't sound like Yukio?

His gaze immediately moved to inspect his brother and the sight before him almost gave him another heart attack, almost. Yukio's face had changed, his strong jaw had gone, replaced with perfectly curved chin that he had only seen on woman's feature. His lashes had visibly grown longer and his eyes were actually bigger.

Rin's eyes traveled down to now narrow shoulders, Yukio's short sleeves allowed him to see how the strong muscles on his arms were gone as well. They still got the muscles, only leaner. He continued downward and was greeted with a pair of long slender legs, smooth slender legs at that.

But none of them prepared for the next thing he saw. There were two disturbing bulges on Yukio's chest.

The last time he saw bulge on Yukio, one that wasn't a wound, was a bulge on Yukio's pants.

His hand that was previously occupied on holding Yukio's waist immediately shot to Yukio's, you know, his crotch.

He heard a scandalous gasp behind him, probably from Shura, and horrified-embarrassed-girl-like-shriek. Which was really coming from Yukio and which was really weird because Yukio did not shriek. Yelp, yes. Gasp, yes. Shriek, no, never, or maybe there was a time when he did so, only it didn't sound like girlish shriek.

Together with this realization, Rin felt his body grow cold once again as his hand found something that he had dreaded to be there. Or actually, his hand found nothing that he had hoped to be there.

Ever so slowly, with hand still on Yukio's pants, Rin moved his gaze to his twin brother, his twin brother that had taken baths together with him countless time before to ensure him they were really brothers. Not brother and sister.

Yukio paled, it seemed like he and Rin had realized the same thing. His gaze only flickered briefly to his chest and where Yukio's hand on his pants before returning to Rin's eyes.

"Nii-san?" he asked again, this time his voice was shaking with fear and confusion. Rin swore mentally, damn, it was totally not Yukio's voice.

Father in heaven, he thought, please tell me that this was just a sick joke.

"Yukio?" Rin managed to ask though his voice came out as strained, or croak, he didn't care. Once again, he was too busy worrying about his brother. His brother that the last time he remembered was a brother, not a sister.

"Nii-san?" Yukio repeated, or parroted what he said last time. He was looking so lost like someone had just repeatedly bang his head against the wall or he was deemed wrong in a quiz when he knew the answer he gave was the right answer.

"Yukio?" Rin felt dumb. Their faces were mirroring each other, except that Rin's face was more masculine and Yukio's was more feminine.

Yukio was so not turning into a bloody girl.


	3. Life is a bitch and now you're one

Disclaimer: Kato Kazue/kazurok owns Ao no Exorcist  
>AN: Thank you again for your kind reviews, dear readers. This chapter is short but I will update the next chapter tomorrow to make up for it.

I'm quite fond of mentioning how life is a bitch. Now Yukio had really turned into a girl! Let's say bye to Fukuyama Jun and welcome Kawasumi Ayako! Or probably Inoue Marina! I know, I know, I should just shut up.

But seriously, Inoue Marina can do.

(3) Once again, life is a bitch. And right now, you're one.

Shura was having fun watching the scene in front of her unfold. She knew very well she wasn't supposed to be having fun when her comrades were in problem, especially when the said comrades were her mentor's sons and her pupil. Oh wait, let her rephrase that, especially when the said comrades were here mentor's son and _daughter_.

She was so having fun.

The moment she landed her eyes upon Yukio's prone form, the red haired inspector had sensed something was wrong. Correction, she had sensed lots of things were wrong. To be honest, she also felt worry and fear creeping up her spines. However, those feelings were quickly replaced with curiosity when she noticed Yukio's seemingly slender shoulders.

Then Yukio made a strange noise with her throat. She swore it sounded like girl, not Yukio. The voice he made was probably intangible but it was enough for her to sense how the pitch was lighter than usual.

Shura let out a quiet gasp when Rin cradled Yukio in his arms. She saw a pair of long slender legs that could almost sent her to envy, almost. Her gaze inspected Yukio's whole body and felt herself feeling cold. Feeling cold and strangely excited.

She never heard of a demon that was capable of turning human's gender but she recalled hearing a similar thing. There was once a case when a man was turned into a woman. However, the case was so rare and mostly unheard of. Actually, there was never an official report saying such phenomenon ever occurred.

Could it be that she was seeing the said rare phenomenon in front of her?

When Rin's hand shot to Yukio's pants, Shura masked her excited squeal with scandalous gasp. She immediately knew what Rin was trying to do and felt even more giddy when she noticed how the twin's faces went pale.

Rin and Yukio then began parroting themselves, which slightly annoyed her, so she decided she'd stop their dumb act by letting out her signature _nyahaha_-laugh. They quickly turned to her, the red haired almost felt sorry for her, they actually looked so lost.

She plopped down on the bed, feeling the twins' gazes followed her every act. She glared heatedly at Yukio's now long, perfect, legs before shifting her gaze up Yukio's newly growing breasts. At least her assets were bigger, she actually felt smug about it.

"Shura?" Rin asked, voice slightly shaking. He was trying his hard to put things together. He was glad that nothing terribly bad happened to Yukio, but he wasn't sure whether Yukio turning into a girl was a terribly bad thing or not. It all felt so surreal and confusing.

"Well, well, it seems like our scaredy-cat four eyes had turned into scaredy-kitten four eyes," she mused, crossing her legs.

Yukio shot her a glare that would have been more lethal if she was not being confused and lost at the time. Shura mentally praised her for not losing those sharp gazes.

"Shura, please, I don't think this is a time to joke, " Rin said again, there was a hint of desperation in his voice. The red haired woman decided to give them some of her pity even though she knew none of them wanted it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she actually sounded serious so Yukio stopped sending her dead glares. "So, shoot, ask me anything though I doubt I have the answer that you wanted."

Rin's gaze flickered to Yukio for a brief second before turning back to Shura, "What, this, do you know what happened? What is this?"

"We can perfectly see that this scaredy-cat four eyes had turned into scaredy-kitten four eyes, aka he had turned into a girl, " She noticed how the twins body stiffened together, "that's what happened."

"It didn't answer my question," Rin growled, looking even more frustrated. Yukio looked like he, sorry, she was going to say something but Rin spoke again, "I mean, what happened that turned him into a girl?"

"That's more like the question you're actually meaning to ask," Shura grinned teasingly, "Sadly I can't answer you that, if anyone knew what happened and caused this, it was none other than scaredy-kitten four eyes."

The older Okumura looked at his brother, I'm sorry, sister, once again, he gave her a questioning look, "Yukio?"

Yukio looked down on her newly acquired body, she felt wonderfully sick and weird. She felt everything was wrong. Of course it was, Yukio was supposed to be a male, not female.

She could hardly believe it, if it wasn't for Rin's hand on her pants that confirmed that she was missing the most important organ that was the proof of masculinity, she wouldn't believe it either.

Speaking of Rin's hand on her pants, she had just realized that it was still there. Right on her pants above her, you know where.

Yukio immediately felt blood rushed to her face before she landed perfectly well-aimed uppercut on his brother's jaw, "Nii-san, you bloody pervert!"

Shura laughed out manically as Rin collapsed on Yukio's bed, unconscious. Again, She was having fun, a lot of it.


	4. Tiresias who?

Disclaimer: Kato Kazue kazurok owns Ao no Exorcist  
>AN: The promised longer chapter, it turned out to be very long. Now, I shall be apologized. If you wanted a Rin/Yukio action, here is some…AND VERY OOC /headbang

(4)Tiresias who?

Yukio didn't bother to wait until his, sorry, her older brother wake up. She sharply turned to Shura, who didn't cease her laughter immediately, and quickly said, "The snakes! They did this to me!"

Shura wiped her tears away with her fingers, seemed like Yukio had realized what caused this. Or probably, it was just nothing but wild guess and she didn't actually know what caused this. There was still confusion in her voice.

"Do you know anything about this, Shura-san?" she asked again. Shura had to bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing. Please, Yukio's voice was so feminine and it was enough to send her into another fit of laughter.

"I can't say that I really know about this, more like I've only heard a knack of it," Yukio frowned at her, "But, now that you mentioned about the snake, I think I have an image of what happened. Were the snake mating?"

The now female exorcist nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes, they were, and i-"

"You did stupid thing like poking or disturbing them, I know. God, you should have known how rude it was for you to see mating couple, let alone disturbing them," she cut her off, shutting Yukio effectively in the process.

The girl-turned-boy felt herself flushed once again. Oh trust her, she knew how wrong and rude it was. Then she realized she had almost apologized to the snake. Shit, she should have done that. Now because of some stupid thing she dubbed as foolish-human-pride, she got changed into a girl.

"They were angry at me, weren't they?" she quietly asked, face still flushing.

Shura decided she actually like to see Yukio flushing like a girl, she could use this for some blackmail material. Wait, Yukio was a girl now. "Of course, they were. I'd be mad too. But rather than changing their genders, I'd rather kill them at sight."

Yukio mentally thanked the snakes for not killing him right away. They were capable of changing his gender, she had started to fear other things they could probably done to her. Then it caught on him that Shura actually knew something about this, she probably knew how to turn Yukio back into a male.

"Please tell me more about this, Shura-san," Yukio pleaded. He actually hated pleading to Shura, she hoped she there was no need for her to go as far as lowering herself in front of the red haired woman, but if she didn't do so, Shura'd surely come with humiliating taunts.

The older woman let out another signature laugh, she could get use to Yukio's pleading as well. "Have you ever heard of Tiresias?" Seeing the look on Yukio's feminine face was enough to tell Shura she knew nothing about this, "In Greek mythology, Tiresias, a boy, prodded a mating snake with a stick. He then got turned into woman and actually lived with it. She even got herself pregnant!" Shura squealed excitedly, stressing the word pregnant more than necessary.

Yukio let out an indignant and horrified shriek. This Tiresias actually got pregnant as if pregnant with child? Was Shura saying he, Okumura Yukio, could get pregnant as well? She felt utterly sick as she imagined pregnant woman with their big stomach, wide hips, and swelled legs. Don't forget the extra fat that with no doubt would come together. Yukio quickly shook off any image of her with that appearance, she was so not letting anybody got her pregnant.

"What happened then? Did she change back into a he?"

Shura sighed disappointedly, "Unfortunately, Tiresias came across the very same snake and prodded them again. She changed back into a man."

Yukio twitched at the disappointed tone in Shura's voice. It's as if Shura didn't like the idea of Tiresias returning back into a man. It also meant Shura didn't like the idea of having Yukio back as a man. "So I can return back again into a man if poke these two snakes again?"

"Ah, well, I hope you cannot but maybe, who knows, " there she said it, she didn't want Yukio to turn back into a man. The whole situation was too amusing for her. If Yukio got normal again, she would miss her source of amusement.

Ignoring Shura's obvious disappointment, Yukio breathed out in relief. She could return back into a man! This thing was only temporary. Oh how she wanted to squeal in delight, the only thing that stopped her to was Shura's presence near her. If she showed any girlish act, Shura will surely humiliate her.

Yukio restricted herself from letting her excitement dripped through her voice, in most calm tone she could came up with, she spoke again, "So all I have to do now is find these snakes, then poke them with my gun, then I will turn back into a boy."

"Maybe, " Shura yawned. Her gaze then landed on Rin. The older Okumura was still unconscious, Yukio's uppercut had knocked the living daylight out of him it seemed. She got up, jabbing Rin's ribs with her finger. This caused Rin to yelp in pain and Yukio to glare at her.

"That was unnecessary, Shura-san, " Yukio hissed, she reminded Shura of angry cat that had her baby kitten disturbed, or maybe angry snake mother.

"Said she who knocked him unconscious," she sniggered, causing Yukio's already red face flushed even redder, "Well, you can tell him what he missed, I'm going to report this to the others."

With excited call that sounded like 'this is going to be fun!', Shura closed the door, leaving two Okumuras alone in the room with Kuro. Yukio sighed audibly and shift his attention to his brother who was rubbing his sore ribs with his right hand and tender jaw with the left one.

"Are you awake, nii-san? I'm sorry I hit you but what you did was totally unacceptable so I'm not going to apologize! We might be twin brothers, or sisters, or brother and sister, but no matter what blood relation we had between us didn't justify your act. If you did it to anyone, they'd consider it as sexual harassment, not that I didn't consider it as one, in fact I did consider it as one!"

Before Yukio's rant made his already pounding head pound even more, Rin growled loudly. This did shut his twin brother up. Rin felt his stomach drop when he realized that Yukio was no longer his twin brother, Yukio was his twin sister.

He took a hesitant glance to the boy, sorry, girl beside him. It was, with no doubt, Yukio, the splitting mirror image of him only with feminine features. Rin didn't need a sharp hit on the head to tell him that yes, he was awake, and yes, his brother was really turning into a girl.

Holly hell.

He was ready to pass out once again, hoping that this was only happening in his dream and when he woke up, he'd be greeted with masculine Yukio. However, the worry and fear on Yukio's face stopped him from doing so. Rin cursed himself mentally, he was stupid, how could he ever think of escaping this problem when he wasn't the one who carry the biggest burden.

If there was anyone who should think of escaping, it was none other than Yukio. The younger was probably more scared and confused than him, after all, it wasn't Rin who got turned into a girl against his will.

Suddenly, Rin felt his brotherly instinct kicked in. He was not going to let his younger sister through this alone. Especially now that Yukio was his younger sister, this surely made him more vulnerable, therefore, she needed Rin even more.

With this new determination, Rin quickly squared his shoulders and exclaimed out loud, "don't worry, Yukio, you don't have to be scared, nii-san will be there for you! I will not let anyone or anything harm you! We will somehow work this out, I swear!"

Yukio could only gape at her brother's sudden exclamation. She could see fire on Rin's eyes and how serious he was. If anything, Yukio felt grateful to know that Rin still care a great deal about her. She couldn't remember when was the last time Rin regarded him as nothing but a younger twin that needed his protection. Probably it was before Rin's Satan power woke up. Lately, her older brother only saw him as either someone equal or someone he had to surpass.

"Nii-san, " she smiled, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with Rin's resurfacing affection.

Yukio was so overwhelmed that she felt her body move without her consent and threw herself into her brother.

This caused Rin to blush heavily, once again that day, he was reminded that Yukio was no longer a boy but a girl. Her soft features were enough to convince him. Rin was confused about what to do at first, his gaze flickered to the his sister and Kuro who was looking surprised and as confused as him.

Rin decided that the right thing to do was to hold her so he circled his arms around Yukio's slim waist, breathing in Yukio's unchanging scent while trying to ignore the pounding in his chest.

Yukio suddenly realized what she did and stilled in his brother's embrace. She became aware at how strong those arms around her waist were, how broad Rin's shoulders were, and how his brother was now relatively bigger than her. Though he was the older brother, Rin had always been smaller than Yukio, only know Yukio seemed to acknowledge how his brother had truly changed into a man.

Damn, teenage girl hormones.

Despite the embarrassment, Yukio let herself became relaxed again in Rin's embrace, "You had grown, Nii-san," she whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Yukio asked, letting his tension go as well.

"You were always smaller than me and I never really realized it before. But now being held like this, I can feel how you've grown," she sighed comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder, "You're really the older brother."

Rin felt how his heart swelled with pride and something else. He felt like someone had told him he was now a Paladin, he felt like he had already defeated Satan. Yukio was actually praising him, and openly like this. He knew Yukio had occasionally praised him, but never about how worthy Rin was to be the older brother. The younger had did this in the older days, Rin realized how he missed those old days when he didn't have to deal with exorcism, when everything was normal, when Yukio was still smiling warmly at him instead of frowning upon his mistakes.

"Of course I am, I can't believe it took you to get yourself into a girl to realize this," he grinned, half joking. He could hear Yukio's soft laugh on his ears. No, wait, Yukio was giggling. "Did you just giggle?"

Yukio stopped laughing, or giggling immediately. She coughed and lightly hit Rin's back with her smaller palm, "Shut up."

Rin let out a hearty laugh that made Yukio eventually laugh again. After their laughter stopped, Rin noticed that Shura was no longer in the room, "Where's Shura?"

At the mention of Shura's name, Yukio felt herself scowling, the older woman had annoyed her with her taunts and teasing. But speaking of Shura, she realized she hadn't told her brother about Tiresias. Yukio shifted in her brother's embrace and tuck her head beneath Rin's chin, one hand snaked behind Rin's back. She blushed upon realizing how fit her brother was but quickly shook it off.

Rin, hands still around Yukio's body, adjusted his position so they both could get comfortable. He had noticed the scowl that had made a brief appearance on Yukio's face. He could tell that Shura had probably annoyed the life out of his younger sister, he would make sure to tell Shura not to disturb Yukio anymore even though he knew it was useless.

"Me and Shura-san had figured what happened, well, at least that's the closest explanation we had, " Yukio said.

"Elaborate more, please, maybe I can help."

Yukio nodded and Rin mentally swore when he felt Yukio's hair tickling his chin. Just when was the last time he nad Yukio had been in close proximity that now he was so jumpy when they were physically touching each other closely like this? He was becoming very sensitive with each contact.

She then told Rin about Tiresias and how he was changed into a girl after he prodded coupling snakes. Yukio also mentioned about the pregnant part and visibly shuddered, making Rin tightened his grip around her. The story then was put into curtain close with Yukio's theory about how she could change back into a boy.

At first, Rin was rather disturbed at the image of coupling snakes, he had never seen one before but surely, he wasn't going to like it. Then he was a little curious as why would Yukio did something like prodding coupling snake with his gun. But above all else, he was more bothered with the fact that Yukio could actually get pregnant.

The thought made his skin crawled with sudden protectiveness toward his younger sister, the first thing he said when Yukio finished her story was, "I'm not letting anyone get you pregnant."

Rin didn't realize that he was using one of his serious and deadly tones when he said that. All he had in mind was that he had to protect his sister no matter what it took. Yukio, however, noticed this, and couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. Still, she realized what his brother meant was just to keep her safe.

She was about to thank her brother for being so kind to her when she heard noises that sounded so much like someone had snapped pictures of them. She swore she also felt flash lights being directed at her.

Sure enough, they heard Shura's signature laugh coming from the door. The red haired woman was clutching a camera in one hand, the other was on her hip. She was looking so smug and amusement was present on her face.

"I see you two are quite comfortable with each other," she grinned, "Oh, I do believe you two are more than comfortable."

Rin felt himself flushed from head to the toe, so was Yukio. They didn't let go of each other until their eyes met, only then Yukio removed her hands from Rin and took out her guns from beneath the pillows. Rin felt strangely empty as his sister got on her feet, slowly advancing toward Shura with murderous intent.

"Give me the camera, Shura-san," she hissed out, hands flexing on her guns grip.

Shura cackled manically, slowly backing away from Yukio, "Not in million years!"

She then bolted out of the room with Yukio hot on her trails. Rin watched them left with dumb look on his face.

"Well, it's strange, isn't it, Kuro?" he asked his familiar who was now sitting beside him, "Yukio turned into a girl just because he disturbed coupling snakes. Why did he do stupid thing like that anyways? Sure he was curious, but, hell…"

Kuro nuzzled Rin's tight as the half demon lied down. He recalled how Yukio was perfectly fit on his embrace just like a glove. She was suddenly so frail and small as opposed with the taller and broader Yukio that he knew. A smile crossed his face but it was quickly gone when he realized something.

Rin shot back up to sitting position, eyes wide with fear, worry, and panic, "Yukio, what if anyone saw her like that? What would they do? Were they supposed to know about this at all? Oh shit, I got to run after her!"

In a blink of an eye, Rin was gone after his sister, Kuro following not far behind.

There was no one saying that they did know only a little about how this happening was going to change their life. They did know this was going to change their life, the only thing they didn't know was how big it's going to affect their life.


End file.
